Sentoumaru
|birthday = 10 marcaOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World (str. 100), Data urodzin Sentoumaru zostaje podana. |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Wiceadmirał Marynarki; Ochroniarz Dr. Vegapunka |status = Aktywny |height = 279 cm |age = 32 lata (debiut) 34 lata (po przeskoku) |debut = Rozdział 497; Odcinek 401 |japanese voice = Kazue Ikura |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia, Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji) |weapons = Obosieczny topór}} Sentoumaru jest ochroniarzem Vegapunka''One Piece Manga i Anime'' — Tom. 52 Rozdział 511 i Odcinek 403, przynależność Sentoumaru zostaje pokazana w tabeli wprowadzenia. i dowodzi jednostką badawczo-naukową Marynarki (科学部隊 Kagaku Butai). Po przeskoku został pełnoprawnym oficerem marynarki. Wygląd Sentoumaru jest sporym mężczyzną o krępej budowie ciała podobnej do zapaśnika sumo. Twarz i fryzura przypominają nieco wygląd kobiety, za wyjątkiem dużej blizny rozciągającej się od lewego oka do lewego kącika ust. Jego Strój składa się z koszuli przypominającej gigantyczny brązowy śliniaczek lub fartuch z symbolem oznaczającym "Niebo" z przodu oraz dużej biało-czerwonej liny lub "tsuny" (tradycyjny ubiór yokozuny). Nosi także bandaże owinięte wokół jego prawej pięści oraz łokci, wraz z napisem kanji (戦) wytatuowanym na lewym ramieniu. Sentoumaru nosi przy sobie ogromny obosieczny topór wielkości takiej jak on sam. Po Przeskoku jest pokazany z założonym płaszczem marynarki oznaczającym jego oficjalne przyjęcie w szeregi marynarki. Zdjął także bandaże wokół ramion. Zmianie uległy także kolory symbolu noszony na ubiorze. Galeria Sentomaru_Young.png|Sentoumaru jako młody marynarz. Sentomaru Anime Concept Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Sentoumaru z anime. Sentomaru_Pirate_Warriors.png|Sentoumaru w One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Osobowość Nie jest zbyt rozmowną postacią i zwykle odmawia odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. Pomimo tego jest zawsze gotów mówić o sobie, jeśli jest to związane z pytaniem lub występującym zdarzeniem. Ilekroć udziela jakichś informacji twierdzi, że daje ją swobodnie, a nie dlatego że ktoś go o nią zapytał lub że sam jest czymś zaciekawiony. Wydaje się być spostrzegawczy, kiedy szybko zauważył impet ataku Luffy'ego używającego Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia i powalającego Pacifistę na ziemię. Po 2 letnim przeskoku kiedy został oficjalnie wprowadzony w szeregi Marynarki, potraktował objęte stanowisko bardzo poważnie i bez namysłu wziął udział w próbie aresztowania Słomkowych, którzy ponownie zjawili się na archipelagu Sabaody. Do akcji wkroczył z dwoma Pacifistami jako ochrona. Wykazuję też szacunek dla godnego przeciwnika, kiedy podczas przesłuchiwania Fałszywego Luffy'ego chwali oryginał za bycie prawdziwym zbrodniarzem i oznajmia, że prawdziwy Luffy nie jest takim śmieciem jak jego podróba. Relacje Marynarka Sentoumaru zwraca się do admirała, mówiąc "wujku Żółta Małpo" (黄猿のオジキ Kizaru no Ojiki) Jednak zwrot ten nie oznacza, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Jest to raczej oznaka dużego szacunku jaki posiada dla admirała. Osiągnął stopień kapitana jednostki naukowej Marynarki i posiada pewien stopień władzy w tej strukturze odkąd zaciągnął się do niej podczas przeskoku. Piraci Sentoumaru twierdzi, że nie ma szczególnie nic przeciwko piratom. Niemniej jednak walczy przeciwko załodze Słomkowego Kapelusza razem z PX-1 i Borsalino. Był niespokojny gdy kontaktował się z Żółtą Małpą. Obawiał się że debiutanci mogą zginąć. Wtedy też został ochroniarzem Vegapunka. Po dołączeniu w szeregi Marynarki, jego postawia specjalnie się nie zmienia, choć wydaje się być dumny z faktu, że od teraz może aresztować piratów oficjalnie. Planował aresztować wszystkich piratów którzy dołączyli do fałszywych Słomkowych, nazywając ich idiotami. Okazał pewien szacunek dla Luffy'ego kiedy walczył z nim osobiście. Kiedy pokonał fałszywego Luffy'ego odprawił go mówiąc, że prawdziwy Luffy nie jest takim śmieciem jak on. Bartholomew Kuma Nie wiele wiadomo o ich relacji. Może to mieć związek z pracą w ośrodku badawczym Vegapunka gdzie Sentoumaru jest ochroniarzem, a Kuma traktowany jest jako broń. Historia Zamęt na Sabaody Sentoumaru widzimy po raz pierwszy na szczycie budynku gdzie Devil Dias próbuje uciec od niewolnictwa w siedzibie światowej szlachty. Nie został jednak przedstawiony. Sentoumaru rozczarowany stwierdza, że Dias prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby w nowym świecie.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 51 Rozdział 497 i Odcinek 391, ciche wystąpienie Sentoumaru i jego komentarz o próbie ucieczki Diasa. Gdy Borsalino przybywa na wyspę by odszukać swojego podwładnego nie udaje mu się to. Później widzimy Sentoumaru na szczycie budynku który zastanawia się, dlaczego Żółta Małpa się z nim nie skontaktował, podczas gdy walka się już rozpoczęła.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 52 Rozdział 508 i Odcinek 401, Sentoumaru rozmyśla, gdzie może być Żółta Małpa. Kiedy w końcu kontaktują się ze sobą, Borsalino został skarcony przez podwładnego za użycie niewłaściwego ślimakofonu.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 52 Rozdział 510 i Odcinek 402, Sentomaru karci Żółtą Małpę za użycie niewłaściwego ślimakofonu. mały|lewo|200px|Spotkanie Sentoumaru i Luffy'ego. Po tym jak Słomkowi pokonali PX-4, Sentoumaru przybywa na miejsce i przystępuje do ataku. Luffy próbuje rozdzielić załogę jednak ten go ściga. Gdy atak Luffy'ego zostaje odbity stwierdza że ma najsilniejszą obronę na świecie. Kiedy słomkowi próbują ucieczki Sentoumaru podąża za Luffy'm do rannego Zoro. Bez większych problemów pokonuje chłopaka, bez użycia swojej broni. Podczas walki mimo bycia "najbardziej milczącym człowiekiem na świecie" odsłania wiele rzeczy o Kumie i jego mocach. Ostatni raz widziany Sentoumaru zaskoczonego przez potworną formę Choppera zanim został zaatakowany. Wojna na Marineford mały|200px|Sentoumaru przybywa z armią Pacifistów. W końcowym etapie wojny na Marineford, Sentoumaru przybywa z tyłu zatoki wsparty armią co najmniej 20 Pacifistów. To był kluczowy element strategii marynarki, aby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa w końcowej fazie bitwy. Jak twierdzi Sentoumaru czekali wystarczająco długo i teraz jest ich czas ataku. Widzimy go później dyskutującego z Boa Hancock, która zniszczyła kilka jednostek Pacifistów. Na pytanie dlaczego tak zrobiła odpowiedziała, że "miłość zawsze jest jak huragan". Sentoumaru nie zrozumiał sensu tej odpowiedzi. Po przybyciu Shanksa wycofuje się razem z oddziałami którymi dowodzi. Powrót Słomkowych Po potwierdzeniu że piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza powrócili na wyspę, Sentoumaru już oficjalnie jako członek Marynarki pragnie zawalczyć z Luffym po raz kolejny komentując, że jest na zupełnie innym poziomie niż debiutanci którzy przybyli na wyspę przedtem i teraz. Mobilizuje jednostki PX-5 i PX-7, wiedząc że Luffy musi być silniejszy po 2 latach nieobecności. Następnie stwierdza, że dziwne akcje podjęte przez Kumę w 2 lata, zakończyły się bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Myślał bowiem, że Słomkowi wrócą następnego dnia po walce. Później przybywa na do archipelagu Sabaody drogą 46 z Marynarką atakując piratów i blokując wszystkie przejścia i wyjścia. Pacifiści dziesiątkują piratów, a Sentoumaru konfrontuje się z fałszywym Luffym, pytając, dlaczego ten nazwał siebie "Słomkowym Kapeluszem". Wszyscy fałszerze próbowali tym zastraszyć Sentoumaru bazując na reputacji i dziedzictwie Luffy'ego. mały|lewo|200px|Sentoumaru wbija Blacka w ziemię. Niewzruszony pustymi groźbami oszustów Sentoumaru rozbija go o ziemię szeroką tępą częścią topora. Zdegustowany rozkazuje PX-5, by ten zidentyfikował oszusta. Okazuje się nim Demaro Black. Sentoumaru zdaje sobie sprawę, że pozostali piraci zostali oszukani, ale sam fakt, że dali się nabrać, daje wystarczający powód by ich aresztować. Będąc świadomym obecności Luffy'ego wskazanego przez Pacifistę, rozkazuje PX-5 zaatakować. Luffy unika ataku, lecz wybuch demaskuje jego przebranie. Sentoumaru ponownie rozkazuje PX-5 zaatakować, lecz luffy ponownie unika ataku i z łatwością niszczy przeciwnika jednym nasyconym Dominacją Gum-Gumowym Odrzutowym Pistoletem. Sentoumaru jest zaskoczony zdolnościami Luffy'ego który od teraz włada Dominacją. Luffy opuszcza miejsce mimo krzyków by ten zaczekał. Kiedy Zoro i Sanji przybywają na miejsce wysyła do ataku PX-7. Ci jednak z łatwością eliminują cyborga. Wciąż zaszokowany Sentoumaru stwierdza, że przez te 2 lata Słomkowi stali się silniejsi i są teraz na bardziej niebezpiecznym poziomie. Następnie patrzy z boku jak potworne trio ucieka na swój statek, a żołnierze Marynarki ścigają ich bezskutecznie. Po tym jak Słomkowi uciekli, Sentoumaru informuje przełożonych o wydarzeniach mających miejsce na archipelagu Sabaody, ostrzegając Marynarkę, że załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza rzeczywiście wróciła znacznie silniejsza od ostatnich 2 lat i zmierza do Nowego Świata. Umiejętności i moce Sentoumaru uważa się za ochroniarza światowej klasy. Jego styl walki jest podobny do stylu Kumy. Stojąc jak zapaśnik sumo i wyprowadzając ataki z otwartej dłoni które są wzmacnianie przez użycie Dominacji. Pozwala mu to atakować użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców tak łatwo jak zwykłych ludzi. Jest znacznie szybszy niż wskazuje na to jego wzrost i budowa ciała. Jest w stanie prześcignąć normalną szybkość poruszania się Luffy'ego. Ponadto pojawia się niewzruszony po ataku Usoppa gigantyczną zasłoną dymną. Fakt, że należy do jednostki Naukowej Marynarki sugeruję, że ma sporą wiedzę w tej dziedzinie. Bronie Sentoumaru nosi masywny obosieczny topór, ale używa go tylko na trudniejszych przeciwnikach takich jak Chopper w formie potwora. Dominacja Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Sentoumaru może używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia by wzmocnić swoje ataki.One Piece Manga i Anime — Tom. 61 Rozdział 597 i Odcinek 516 , Luffy zauważa, że Ashigarraz nasycony jest Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia. Dzięki czemu może atakować władających mocami Diabelskich Owoców, pomijając ich zdolności obronne i zadając im znaczne obrażenia bez konieczności fizycznego kontaktu. Twierdzi, że ma najlepsze zdolności obronne na świecie i udowadnia to w momencie, gdy Luffy nie jest w stanie dosięgnąć go choćby pojedynczym ciosem. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Sentoumaru potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Techniki mały|200px|Sentoumaru używa techniki Ashigarraz przeciwko Luffy'emu. * Ashigarraz (足空独行（アシガラドッコイ） Ashigara Dokkoi): Sentoumaru rozbija przeciwnika atakiem z otwartej dłoni wzmocnionym Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia. Nie ma potrzeby kontaktu fizycznego, aby spowodować obrażenia. Samo wzmocnienie Dominacji jest wystarczające, by posłać przeciwnika przeciwnika w powietrze i zadać spore obrażenia. Technika po raz pierwszy wykorzystana w walce z Luffym. Nazwa techniki pochodzi od góry Ashigara, skąd pochodzi Kintaro (postać, na której Sentoumaru jest wzorowany). W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga atak nazwany jest Sumo Strike, a w dubbingu FUNimation Ashigara Dokkoi Shove. Główne walki * Sentoumaru, Borsalino i PX-1 kontra załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza * Sentoumaru i Pacifiści kontra Piraci Białobrodego i ich sojusznicy * Sentoumaru kontra Boa Hancock * Sentoumaru, PX-5 i PX-7 kontra załoga fałszywego Słomkowego Kapelusza * Sentoumaru kontra Demaro Black Różnice między mangą a anime W mandze widziano Sentoumaru, przeglądającego listy gończe po tym jak Dias został postrzelony i wyjawił jego imię i nagrodę. W animę tak się nie stało, pozostawiając imię Diasa nieznanym dla odbiorców. Występy w innych mediach mały|210px|Sentoumaru i [[Drip pojawiają się podczas show.]] * Sentoumaru pokazuje się One Piece Premier Show 2012 jako członek Marynarki, zaraz po piracie Nowego Świata, Chameleone. Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, Sentoumaru nosi imię Sentomaru. Imię Sentoumaru posiada w swojej pisowni kanji "brzoskwinie" (桃) jest to odniesienie do japońskiej historii Momotaro, na której również imię oficera jest wzorowane. Sentoumaru jest również pokazany podczas jedzenia brzoskwiń w oczekiwaniu na kontakt z Borsalino. Jeżeli rozbijemy pisownie kanji imienia Sentoumaru możemy odczytać sen (戦, dosłowne znaczenie: "walka"), tō (桃, dosłowne znaczenie: "brzoskwinia") i maru (丸, dosłowne znaczenie: "krąg" lub "przyrostek do męskich imion"). Ciekawostki * W Vivre Card Oda wyjawił oficjalne angielskie imię Sentoumaru. Brzmi ono Sentomaru. * Sentoumaru jest mocno wzorowany na postaci bohatera japońskiej kultury Kintaro (znanym również jako samuraj Sakata no Kintoki), który jest znany z noszenia na sobie tylko fartucha oraz dzierżącego masywny topór. Dodatkowo jego atak pochodzi od nazwy góry Ashigara gdzie Kintaro powstał. * Sentoumaru podobnie jak Enel jest widziany z symbolem Tamoe na ubraniu, w jego przypadku symbol oznacza "Niebo". Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Sentomaru de:Sentōmaru en:Sentomaru es:Sentomaru fr:Sentomaru it:Sentomaru pt:Sentomaru tr:Sentomaru Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia